Transformers One-shot Collection
by Decepticon Chick
Summary: A collection of Transformers one-shots. Prompts and characters will be posted in each chapter.
1. Newest Member to the World

_Only one-shots and short stories related to transformers will be posted and updated on this for now on. These will not be continued stories sorry and they will be one-shots, short stories or anything related to another long story I have posted. All other details will be added on each update so everyone has a better idea of what each one is about. I have ideas of my own and for those who are interested may vote what they wanted done next or if you have other thoughts of your own you may message me them._

 _All rated K+ so I'll post warnings if needed. Nothing sexual will be here though that might be in another separated post in the future. All OC's belong to me and I own nothing of transformers._

 _Please_ _ **R &R**_ _and I hope you all enjoy._

* * *

 _This one-shot is called_ ' _Newest Member to the World' staring my OC Pebbles. This is from the G! world and takes place after my story 'Different Pebble' and the only warning is cuteness. I did have this posted a while ago and removed it because I was edited it, just taken me this long to get it posted again. So hope you all enjoy!_

 _Prompt: Pebbles is board and is trying to pass the time. Than her father comes to tell her he has a surprise..._

* * *

It had been a struggle for Pebbles to finally come over her nightmares and trauma she suffered in the hands of - and traitor ex con Brawl.

Since Brawl's deactivation Landmine had taken his place as a constructicon, since there was a free spot and they were all more than welcome to have him in. After what he did to help Pebbles he was welcomed, even though he thought he didn't deserve it since he was still part of Pebbles kidnapping.

Megatron understood but no punishment was made knowing he had already had been most his life. He allowed him to join the join without any second thoughts or regrets; he was a very intelligent and respectful mech with a warm spark towards Pebbles.

Pebbles was thrilled she was back home with her father and everyone else she has thought of as her family, including Blizzard and Ravage who were overly excited to have her back with them.

Nothing changed though between the autobot's and decepticon's. Megatron wasn't going to call a truce or come to an agreement with Optimus, he still wanted power, and control. All this information wasn't spoke about though around Pebbles since she was still a sparkling and she just wouldn't understand, she would just question with worry.

Everything was perfect and normal for her and that's the way everyone wanted it for her, including the autobot's.

Almost eleven months passed since the event's happened and the beautiful sweet young sparkling was showing great progress. Her nightmares had decreased, recharging much better and glowed more just like every sparkling should be.

Pebbles was in her ridiculously large stuffed plush filled room throwing some costume dresses around including feathered scarfs, fashion hats and other small props trying to find what she was looking for.

She was half inside one of her pink pattern chests with her small sky blue legs hanging out, waving up and down as she shifted around in the chest moving the tangled up costumes around.

"I know it's here" she called out from the half closed chest "I know it is. I only saw it the other da-AH HA, Found it!" a giggle was heard from her as she pushed herself back out from the chest and held a wicket black pointed witch hat.

Both Blizzard and Ravage weren't left with much of a choice when Pebbles decided to play dress up with them. Not wanting to hurt the young sparkling's feeling's they complied and waited at a short distance.

Blizzard wore a red coat with a fur collar wrapped around his neck and a metal helmet over his head that covered most of his optics making it difficult for him to see. Ravage had a jet black dress over her and waited for Pebbles to return with the hat she had been looking for. The two gave a nerves glance at one another not enjoying looking ridicules, but said or did nothing and sat there with a heavy sigh.

"Now you look like an evil witch!" Pebbles giggled placing the hat on top of Ravage's head and patting it down.

Pebbles worse her favourite pink dress with her golden crown as she got prepared before they started playing her game she has wanted to do all morning.

"Ok, now we can start playing" she stood in front of the two with a wide grin, not noticing the embarrassed looks or helms hung low from the two.

"Ravage, you're the wicked witch who tried to cast an evil spell on my kingdom. Blizzard, you'll be the brave knight who saves all of us. I'll be the beautiful princess" she gave a happy twirl in her dress with a broad smile "Understood?"

The two gave shy nods, knowing they had to play dress up.

Pebbles cleared her throat before she started acting "Oh what a beautiful day! The sun is out, the skies are blue, the birds sing and my people are all happy. Nothing can ruin this day!"

She walked in front of Ravage and let out a sharp gasp "Oh no! It's the evil witch!" she fell to her knees with her arms flaying out in a fake dismay "She has come to cast an evil spell destroy my kingdom. Who will ever save us!?"

The room fell silent for a sort moment before Pebbles onlined one of her optics looking at Blizzard and Ravage who stared back confused.

"I SAID, who will ever save us!?" she repeated looking directly at Blizzard but he just didn't move.

The two looked one another trying to understand what was supposed to happen next. Were they meant to do something?

"Blizzard" Pebbles whispered "This is the part when you step forward"

He did so with hesitance, unsure why but he found himself right in front of her who smiled brightly with happiness.

"Oh, my brave knight is here to save us!" she shouted out and leaped to her feet throwing her arms around his neck tightly and pointed right at Ravage "Destroy the evil witch and save my kingdom! Please, oh please my brave knight" she begged falling to her knees once again.

Blizzard gave a shrug and pushed his paw at Ravage making her fall to the ground on her side. She laid there thinking this is what she was supposed to do.

"Thank you! You saved my kingdom oh brave knight. I shall reward you with a kiss" she leaned forward on the tips of her feet kissing him on the cheek shyly "Now my kingdom is safe once again and peace is bought to the land!" she threw her arms up in the air at the end, facing both Blizzard and Ravage who stared blankly back at her.

Pebbles saw this and lowered her arms with a heavy sigh "Not as fun I thought it would be"

She began removing all her costumes and throwing them aside not caring about the game anymore. Blizzard and Ravage followed quickly and soon managed to pull off the props and clothes from them and watched as Pebbles went over to her berth and sat on it, hugging some of her toys close to her chest with a sigh.

"I'm sorry I waisted you time guys" she softly said to them.

She was taken by surprise when she heard soft purrs and felt helms rubbing against her from the both of them hoping to cheer her up. A sweet giggle erupted from her and hugged the two closely.

"Thanks guys" she beamed happily "You're both the best"

Not a moment later Skywarp had entered the room and Pebbles right away leaped off the berth and ran to her father.

"Daddy, daddy, daddy!" she repeated quickly and jumped into his open arms "I missed you, you were gone forever"

Skywarp chuckled lightly at her "I was only gone for an hour sweet spark"

"It was a very, very long hour" she nuzzled into the side of his neck purring softly.

He strolled in and placed her back on the berth besides Blizzard and Ravage and knelt down in front of her "Mind giving us a moment guys?"

Both Blizzard and Ravage left the room giving them some privacy.

"Sweetie" Skywarp smiled softly at her "I have a surprise for you"

Both of Pebbles optics light up like Christmas lights hearing this "Really? What is it?" she half squeaked with delight.

"Do you remember Ironhide and Chromia?"

"Ah hu" she bobbed her head quickly.

"Well, while I was on a scouting mission they got a hold of me and told me something that I think you might be interested in to know"

Pebbles started to bounce on the berth all wound up on excitement "Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You know Chromia and Ironhide were expecting a sparkling. Well, now Chromia has sparked a sparkling. I've spoken with Megatron and been spoken to by Optimus Prime and they have given approval for to visit. Would you like to visit?"

Pebbles was frozen from the news "A-another sparkling? I'm not the only one?"

"That's right" Skywarp hummed softly "Though the sparkling is a little young still but I'm sure something could be worked out for you to have play dates"

"Really? I would have a friend?"

"You would. So, you want to visit?"

Skywarp watched as the small sparkling bolted off the berth and to the door way jumping up and down on her legs "Can we go now!? Huh huh?"

He chuckled lightly and followed her out the room and down the hall of the base. Pebbles was bouncing off the walls and squealing with excitement. She's never seen another sparkling before and now she was going to. This day was starting to turn out great for her.

They reached the exit to the base and Pebbles was so eager to get going. Skywarp scooped her up in his arms and placed her on his back "Hang on sweetie"

Pebbles wrapped both her arms around his neck and let out a thrilled giggle when he took off out of the base and towards te autobot base where the newest member to the world was waiting.

Once they arrived Jazz was already waiting at the front entrance and Skywarp placed Pebbles on the sand covered ground. He smirked as she kicked up her legs and ran towards the music enthusiast mech and leaped into his arms.

"Look at you lil' lady" Jazz beamed twirling her around "More beautiful than the last I saw you"

"I missed you Jazz" she giggled softly and was placed back on the ground.

"Off you go then, they're all waiting for you"

Pebbles rushed into the base leaving Jazz and Skywarp alone together.

"Optimus said it was ok if you wanted to see the sparkling as well. She's a real beauty"

"So it's a femme? Skywarp couldn't help but smile.

"Indeed she is. Has the beauty of her creator but I've got a feeling she's gonna be a weapon enthusiast like her sire"

Skywarp chuckled before shaking his head "Thanks for the offer but I'm alright. I'll wait out here until Pebbles is ready to go"

"Very well then, I'll bring her back out when the playdate has come to an end"

Jazz went back into the base and Skywarp decided to sit in top if a large boulder and wait. He didn't mind, as long as Pebbles was happy so was he.

Inside the base Pebbles was running into almost every room along the hall to find where the new sparkling was. She passed many familiar faces that were all happy to see her as well and knew very well she was on a searching mission to location the new sparkling they all have been very excited about.

Jazz had managed to finally catch up with her and caught her in his servos. She let out a startled squeak but relaxed when noticing it was Jazz who was now carrying her.

"Hold up lil' lady otherwise you'll be running around in circles like you were in a maze"

"I'm just so excited!" she bounced in his arm making his chuckle lightly at her.

"You're not the only one Pebbles, everyone has been going crazy for the last twenty four hours.

It felt like forever to Pebbles but they finally arrived at the medic bay. Jazz carried her in the room and over to where Ironhide, Chromia and Ratchet were, doing final check-ups before the doc gave her the all clear.

"You guys have a visitor" Jazz beamed.

Ironhide smiled widely at the sight of Pebbles "Ah there you are. It's been a while hasn't it?"

"Very long" Pebbles did miss a lot of the autobot's very much "I miss you"

"Miss ya too, Pebbles. We all have"

Jazz set her down on the berth and the young sparkling stared at Chromia who looked very tired but happy to see her.

"Hey darling" she softly said clutching at the wrapped up bundle in her arms "Would you like to meet our sparkling?"

She nodded, almost afraid now but slowly crawled forward across the berth and right besides Chromia.

"We'll give you four some privacy" Ratchet declared and left the room with Jazz right behind him.

Ironhide had now sat beside his bond-mate and watched as Pebbles nervously stared at the covered bundle.

"Ya ok, Pebbles?"

"Hmhm" she murmured and sat up on her knees "I've just never seen one before. W-what if it doesn't like me?"

Before either of them could respond a soft gurgle was sounded from the covered bundle. It moved a little and then a tiny servo poked out of the covering's and reached out towards Pebbles.

Chromia smiled weakly almost ready for recharge "I think she wants to meet you"

 _Baby mine, don't you cry  
Baby mine, dry your eyes.  
Rest your head close to my heart,  
never to part,  
baby of mine._

Pebbles stared in awe at the small servos reached out to her and hesitantly reached her own towards it. Both their servos touched for only a few seconds and immediately the tiny servos clutched at the servo in a tight hold, not wanting to let go of the new object the new sparked sparking had found.

Chromia beamed and slowly unfolded the covering from her sparkling to reveal it "Pebbles, meet our daughter"

 _Little one when you play,  
don't you mind what they say.  
Let those eyes sparkle and shine,  
never a tear,  
baby of mine._

Pebbles optics grew wide at the sight before her. The small and fragile sparkling's being cradled in Chromia's arms was recharging with one servo clutching at the wrapped up blanket and Pebbles own servo.

Slowly she shifted herself closer to the bundle and now was face to face with her. She studied her bright red armour with dark blue shading's along her legs and arms taking in both her creators and sires appearance.

"She's beautiful" she whispered softly.

"Sit back down" Ironhide told her "Than you may hold her if you like"

"I-I don't want to hurt her"

She earned a chuckle "I promise you, you won't"

 _If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

Pebbles did was told and now sat cross legged on the berth awaiting for the sparkling to be placed in her lap. Chromia carefully did so, supporting the sparkling's helm and laid her in down on Pebbles.

The sparkling stirred a little with the loss of her mother's warmth and whimpered lightly.

Pebbles felt her spark sink "S-she doesn't want to be with me"

"It's ok, wait until both her optics online" Chromia made sure it was fine.

Slowly the sparkling did, both baby blue optics flickered online a few times to adjust them and stared up at the new figure she was being held by. It tilted its helm in interest, optics still looking crocked but slowly was focused once more.

Pebbles smiled down at the youngling and brushed the tips of her servos over the sparkling's helm lightly, tracing the lines along her form before holding her servo in her own once again.

"Hi"

 _From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine._

The sparkling's made a light noise of interest at her and babbled happily. Pebbles giggled sweetly and adjusted herself a little with a good hold on the sparkling.

"What's her name?"

Both Ironhide and Chromia looked at one another and faced her once more.

Chromia smiled as she answered "Starlight"

Pebbles stared at them with surprise "T-that's my mummy's name"

"We hope you don't mind, we wanted to carry on her name" Chromia explained softly.

"I don't mind. It suits her" she looked back down at the sparkling and smiled "My names Pebbles, I'm a sparkling too. You have my mummy's name Starlight and I know she would have liked that"

Starlight reached up towards Pebbles face plating and gently patted against her. She then softly kicked her little legs and waved her arms up followed by happy squeal.

Both Ironhide and Chromia smiled at the scene "I think she likes you Pebbles"

 _If they knew sweet little you  
they'd end up loving you two.  
All of those people who scold you  
what they'd give just for the right to hold you._

"Will I be allowed to visit?" Pebbles asked looking up at the adults.

"You are welcome here anytime. I'm sure your father will allow it too" Ironhide said.

"She's going to need a brother or sister soon as well. More sparkling's the better" she giggled.

Chromia hummed at the thought "In time, but we've pretty happy with our lovely daughter for now. But there will be more"

"I think you should have a million more" Pebbles loved the thought of that many sparkling's running around.

Both the adult's chuckled at her comment "I don't think that will be possible, but it sounds amazing" Chromia said.

"Aye. Let's see if this little tucker will wear us out, then we'll think about having more"

Pebbles beamed and once more looked down at the sparkling who had now fallen back into recharge "She's going to be a beautiful femme when she grows up"

Both agreed "She sure will be"

 _From your head down to your toes,  
you're not much, goodness knows.  
But you're so precious to me,  
sweet as can be,  
baby of mine.  
Baby of mine._

Outside the base Skywarp continued waiting for his daughter to return from the visit. A sparkling was exciting news and wanted Pebbles to be happy. Megatron wasn't that thrilled with the thought of Pebbles coming on repeated visits but he also understood Pebbles needed to be around other sparkling's as well.

It wasn't going to be easy either. Pebbles will want to visit often and with both sides fighting a war he only hope it wouldn't worsen thing's, though maybe it could make it better.

Whatever the outcome, this was all for her.

"Afternoon, Skywarp"

Looking up from the ground he saw Optimus Prime now standing in front of him "Evening Optimus"

"I want to thank you for bringing Pebbles over to see the sparkling"

"She's pretty excited, I'm sure she'll want to return again"

"I sure she will too" Optimus smiled behind his mask "Sparkling's need to socialize to one another and this will be perfect for them. Before we know it three of them will be running around"

Skywarp narrowed his optics lightly "Three?"

"Elita and I are expecting a sparkling our self's"

"W-wow" Skywarp was taken back from the news but felt thrilled as well "I guess congrats"

"Thank you. Ratchet has already confirmed it's a femme"

Skywarp smiled at this "Femmes seem to be coming back again now hey?"

"That is true and it's a wonderful feeling. Our race still has a chance to rebuild again"

"We sure do"

Skywarp looked up towards the autobot base entrance and spotted Pebbles being walked out by Jazz again. The sparkling giggled and ran towards her father and leaping into his lap.

"Whoa there" he chuckled at the excited sparkling "Did you have a good time?"

"Ah hu" she bobbed her head beaming "You should see her daddy, she's so beautiful"

"Maybe another time sweet spark" Skywarp might next time "We should be heading back though, before it gets dark"

"Awww" Pebbles wanted to stay much longer but didn't fight with him about it and complied.

"Good to see ya again lil' lady" Jazz clicked his glossia at her "You'll 'ave to visit real soon"

"I will"

Skywarp leaned down and picked Pebbles back up in his arms "Ready to go?"

"I guess. We'll need to back real soon"

"Don't worry; we'll have something sorted out so you can visit"

Both Optimus and Jazz said their goodbyes and watched as the seeker took off and headed back to the decepticon base. Pebbles once more was on her father's back with arms wrapped around his neck as he travelled back.

"Daddy?"

"Yes princess?"

"Can I have a little brother or sister?"

Skywarp sighed "I'm sorry baby, but I don't think that's going to happen"

"How come?"

"Because we'll need a mother for that"

"Well, can I have another mummy then? That way I can have siblings!"

Skywarp knew fully well Pebbles wanted a big family. A loving mother with heaps of sibling's for her, it was something he wished he could do but being realistic he didn't think it would ever happen.

"Maybe" he hated lying "But for now we have each other, how does that sound?"

Pebbles nuzzled her helm into the back on his own sending soft clicks to him "I love you daddy"

"I love you too princess"

* * *

 _Song: Baby Mine by Alison Krauss_

 _Thanks for reading everyone and I swear this won't be removed again. I have a bad habit of doing that sort of thing but for now on this will remain. Hope you all enjoyed and don't forget the review. Ideas are always welcome for further one-shots._


	2. Ohana Means Family

_I've had this requested for a while now and it's taken me this long to get it finished and posted. This is like a back story about Landmine, an OC with a small part in one of my stories 'Different Pebble' and just something I've been meaning type up. I apologize for the wait and hope everyone enjoys. Don't forget to_ _ **review**_ _._

 _ **Prompt:**_ _G1 world. Pebbles asks Landmine about his family. How will this go down? (Sorry, bad prompt) Featuring OC's Pebbles, Landmine, and his family, Shadowdawn, Atmos, Dynamo and Seacret._

 _Rated K+ and I wouldn't think I need to post any warnings other than cuteness and the mention of a family loss._

* * *

Mistakes should not define you, no matter what they were. If you live long enough, you'll make mistakes. But if you learn from them, you'll be a better person. It's how you handle adversity, not how it affects you. The main thing is never quit.

Was joining the decepticon cause in the first place a mistake? Was it his fault for his family's offlining?

Landmine hasn't been in his right of mind for a long while now, ever since what happened to his family. He's blamed Megatron and the cause for what happened to them and turned his back on both sides of war and joined to the unknown cause, thinking this was the best way to get his revenge.

Now, he wasn't sure of anything.

Megatron had given his a second chance, a chance to prove he was capable, loyal and devoted to the cause. He was given a position among the combaticon's since Brawl was no longer among them after his betrayal and stupidity thinking he could over throw Megatron. He accepted, not seeing any other option for himself.

It's been almost a year since that all happened, though it still feels just like yesterday and it hung at his CPU like a virus. He just wasn't sure how to feel or act anymore.

His sire had always told him something that always kept his motivated throughout his sparkling and teenage life.

Work hard for what you want because it won't come to you without a fight, you have to be strong and courageous and know that you can do anything you put your mind to. If somebody puts you down or criticizes you, just keep on believing in yourself and turn it into something positive.

After meeting his one love and starting a family he believed joining the decepticon cause than was the best option for his family to survive. Both his creator and sire were neutral's, sided with no one in the war until their city was attacked by the autobot's. He had overheard it was a miss communication or error, as the autobot's thought it was the decepticon's hidden base with poor evidence and stupid rumours.

That's why he never sided with the autobot's, because they never did anything good for him.

Landmine was in his own private work area in one of the spare rooms Megatron had allowed him to use. He liked his privacy and kept away from mostly everything, he just grew use to it.

He was a very intelligent, quick, focused and imaginative mech who was very passionate about his work. A Tactician he was, these guys choose both brains and brawn. The Tacticians' field ranges from battle planning to be a source for information, to actually fighting. Some expand past simple battle expertise and operate as general scholars.

Finishing off what he was doing he let out a heavy exhale stretching his arms out above his helm. He'd been at it for a while now and figured it was time for some energon.

Exiting the room he code locked it and strolled down the engine humming hall of the base. But that wasn't the only humming that he could hear. There was another different kind of humming, almost soft and sweet. It was way too familiar and didn't need to guess who it was before slowly turning a corner to lay optics on the souse.

 _Everybody wants to be a cat,  
because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at.  
Everybody's pickin' up on that feline beat,  
'cause everything else is obsolete._

Landmine couldn't suspense the smile that tugged up from the corners of his lips at the scene of the baby blue bubbly sparkling singing and dancing along the hallway.

 _A square with a horn  
makes you wish you weren't born.  
Every time he plays._

He leaned himself against the steel wall beside him with folded arms and continued watching on without realising he was broadly smiling now.

 _But with a square in the act,  
you can set music back  
to the caveman days._

Pebbles without realising continued on singing softly and moving her legs back and forth to the beat of her words. She had just finished watching The Aristocats for the first time and enjoyed every moment of it. Her sire, Skywarp, was away once again doing scouting missions and Soundwave needed his cassettes for a mission given to him by Megatron, that including Blizzard just for extra help.

She pouted about it but was told they would be back by later afternoon, giving her a lot of time to do whatever she wanted. After watching three different movies she was quite board now and thought maybe to wander around the base, that was until she started to sing and dance a little, not able to get the song out of her CPU now.

 _Everybody wants to be a cat,  
because a cat's the only cat who knows where it's at.  
When playin' jazz he always has a welcome mat,  
'cause everybody digs a swingin' cat._

As she hit those last notes she twirled around with a giggle before making eye contact with Landmine.

"Oh…." She froze before crossing her legs shyly "How long were you watching?"

"Long enough," He chuckled lightly "What you doing by yourself, Pebbles?"

"Everyone's busy," She sighed with a load of disappointment "I'm trying to make time fly, as I've heard someone say before, but I don't really understand it. All I know is it makes time go faster, I think." She screwed up her face in thought making Landmine chuckle once more.

Pebbles was someone he always enjoyed seeing. The sweet and innocent sparkling had so much joy and happiness in her personality, her CPU was so imaginative and she reminded of himself when he was a sparkling.

He then thought of a quick idea, "Listen, I'm just on my way to get some energon, would you like some?"

Pebbles beamed and bobbed her helm up and down before following right behind the mech.

 _Just keep swimming,  
just keep swimming,  
just keep swimming, swimming, swimming,  
what do we do we swim, swim, swim._

Landmine listened to the sparkling sing along to whatever songs came to her CPU. He didn't understand them honestly but felt his spark tingle strangely hearing them from her sweet voice.

"Landmine, how come you're here?" She questioned.

"Megatron has requested some plans done up, so I've been doing that this morning." He explained.

Pebbles hummed lightly "What sort of plans?"

"Battle plans." He said without thinking.

"Battle plans?" She furrowed her optics, "You mean plans for fighting?"

He looked down at her as he continued walking. "Yeah, that's right."

"Against the autobot's?" Her question with filled with what sounded too much like disappointment.

Landmine should have known not to say such things to a sparkling, but it was too late for that now. "Correct,"

Pebbles frowned ever so little, almost trying not to show it, "How come you're fighting? Why can't we all be friends and get along? I think Megatron and Optimus Prime would be best friends."

He cackled maybe a little too much at her words, "Pebbles, I'm afraid it's not that simple. Autobot's and decepticon's have been at war for such a long time now. I honestly don't see it changing anytime soon."

"Why? I-I know I use to be afraid of autobot's but I'm not anymore. I really like the autobot's here, they're nice and….and they saved me."

Landmine was fully aware of what Brawl had done right before abandoning the cause. It saddened him to think of how she was feeling after that experience and what it must have been like to be away from her sire.

Pebbles continued on, "Why do they have to keep fighting?"

"Honestly Pebbles, I cannot answer that," he gave a weak smile, "It's just the way it is and will continue on until a cause stands down."

"What if no one stands down?"

"Then it'll continue on."

Pebbles sighed heavily, "It's going to be a very, very, very long fight."

The two had gotten their energon and Landmine returned to his working area in his private quarters with Pebbles right on his tail. He felt a little sorry to leave the sparkling on her own and decided to allow her to tag along with him until her sire returned.

Pebbles sat up on top of his work table with an energon cube in her servos and both her legs swinging back and forth over the edge.

It wasn't long when she brought up more questions, "Landmine?"

"Hmm?"

"I was wondering," She paused to take a sip from her cube, "Can you tell me about your family?"

The unexpected question threw him off guard. He dropped the data pads he held and stared almost in shock at the sparkling.

Pebbles immediately regretted asking, "I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"No, no. It's ok," He gave a shaky sigh, "It's just…been a while,"

She nodded and sat there waiting expecting him to continue on. Landmine wasn't sure what to do at that moment. He hasn't spoken of his family in so long and now this young sparkling had asked the question.

Maybe it will be good to get it off his chest and who better than Pebbles.

Clearing his vocals he sat at the table with his energon, "What do you want to know?"

Pebbles smiled as she asked, "Who were they?"

A simple yet difficult question for him, something he has never spoken to anyone about. Now a sparkling was asking him.

"Well," He relaxed in his seat and continued on, "My bond mate, Shadowdawn, was someone very special to me," Mentioning her name brought a small smile to his face, "She was a medic, repairing those who needed it and fitted right in the decepticon cause. They all admired her bravery and courage; she was devoted to her work."

"She sounded very nice." Pebbles beamed, "What else?"

"Her paint job, a beautiful maroon and pastel yellow covered her frame. She blended in both darkness and day light, perfect in every way she was," A memory of his beautiful one made his spark swell with warmth, "Shadowdawn was very accepting, composed and followed me wherever I went."

Pebbles optics sparkled as she listened, "You really loved her."

He truly did, "Indeed. She was my rock."

"Your rock?" Her optics flickered in confusion, "Why was she a rock?"

Landmine chuckled, "It's a compliment. It means she was someone that would confide in, be open up to and relied on. She supported me when I fell."

"Ohhhh," She answered still in thought, "Still, I think it's silly to call someone a rock."

"You'll understand when you're older, Pebbles." He couldn't help but chuckle lightly once more.

"What about your sparkling's? What were their names?"

He drank the last bit of his energon and placed the empty cube aside with an exhale, "My little stars…."

He fell silent for a brief moment to gather his thoughts and memories. Pebbles waited patiently for him to continue as she sipped at her energon.

"My eldest was Atmos. He was a young teenager who was so energetic, always finding different thing's to get into or keeping himself busy with anything. Full of loyalty, bravery and was always so calm no matter the situation."

"I bet everyone liked him," Pebbles softly said.

"That you're right, he was much liked. He wanted to be a guardian, a watchbot of the bases, keeping an optic out for anything and protect those behind the gates. He mostly had his mother's colouring. A deep rose red with that brilliant cool grey added just really stood out on him. He wouldn't been an excellent addition to the cause."

He continued on, "Dynamo was my second eldest. Didn't have a huge age difference from Atmos but the two were very close and did everything together. Sure they had their fights like every sparkling does but they forget about it within the hour."

Pebbles smiled, "I would love to have a brother or sister."

"I bet you do," He knew how much she wanted that, everyone did here, "If you keep on believing, the dream that you wish will come true"

"I believe everyday," She admitted, "I won't stop it too"

"Good." He didn't want her to give her hopes up, "Now, where was I?"

"You were talking about Dynamo,"

"That's right. Well, he wanted to be an engineer. Anything from creating small gadgets to repairing or machinery is something he enjoyed very much. Still young but devoted to stick with what he loved. He was different from his brother, very realistic, independent and honest. I saw myself a lot due to his paint job, a stunning deep moss green and pastel yellow just stood out on him."

"I think I would have liked them," She kindly said.

"You would have, they would have liked you as well."

"There was another, wasn't there?"

He nodded, "My youngest was Seacret. She was around your age at the time but acted so adult like. Ordering her brothers around and telling them right from wrong, it's what she did. So very modest and observant but yet still very sweet and bubbly, the dark turquoise and cadet grey paint job she had was very captivating. Sadly I never got to know what she wanted to be, she was still very young and just enjoyed life as a sparkling, like you."

She beamed brightly before she shyly asked, "Would it help if I told you what I want to be?"

He didn't expect such a question but couldn't resist the smile, "I-I would like that, Pebbles."

"Just so you know you can't tell anyone, not even my daddy knows."

"Oh, so it's top secret?"

"Ahu," She bobbed her head "Promise not to tell?"

"Cross my spark," He stuck his servos out to her and showed his pinkie digit, "Pinkie promise?"

Both Pebbles and Landmine made the pinkie promise together leaving the sparkling very satisfied.

"Tell me, what would you like to be?"

Pebbles shyly looked around the room feeling like she was about to tell one of her biggest secrets ever. Looking around her once more, making sure no one was listening in, she leaned forward a little to reveal it.

"I haven't made my mind up yet, but my choices are a medic, scientist or a cyber-ninja."

Landmine beamed at her choices "Really now, why these ones?"

"Well, as you said a medic's job is to repair the injured which is something I think I would like to do. However, a scientist gets to discover so much and work on new things. From what Soundwave has explained to me, I think it's called chem….chemersty?"

"Chemistry," He corrected her, "But close."

"Right, and there was other things like bilogy, veruses and other science-y things"

"Biology and viruses would be the right way to pronounce them, but it's good to see an effort. I'm curious to know why you've chosen a cyber-ninja as an option."

"Because I think their cool," Her answer was priceless but she continued on, "Their so mysterious, quick and are so good at hand combat, yet so fantasied in nature and the world around them."

"You like nature?"

"Definitely," She bounced with excitement in her spot, "I love everything on the human planet. Daddy takes me out when he can and we go exploring everything. Like a while ago he took me to The Colosseum in the city of Rome. It's made entirely of concrete and stone and is almost two thousand years old."

"You remember all that?"

"Soundwave has taught me a lot and I try to mesmerize it all. Than after that we went to Australia and stood on top of Ayers rock but it has another funny name, I think it's Uluru? Anyway, its giant sandstone and we went again at night to go stargazing. It was so beautiful."

Landmine listened on in amazement as the sparkling spoke of where she had been and visited. The Grand Canyon, Niagara falls, Pyramid of Giza and Mechu Picchu were the places she has said she's seen and many more Skywarp has planned taking her too. He was more amazed at how much she spoke of this and remembered everything so well, even at her age.

"Pebbles," He started with when she finished, "Do you like exploring and discovering new things?"

"Very much," He could see the joy in her optics as she said this, "It's always amazing to discover what's out there, you never know what to expect. Daddy always surprised me when he takes me somewhere; it's always somewhere new and exciting."

Landmine hummed in thought and smiled, "Have you ever thought about being a traveller?"

"Traveller?" She crooked her helm, "What does a traveller do?"

"Well many things. But they not only travel but explore and discover the unknown, to seek knowledge. To go into unknown territory in the universe and even other's other there. Studying what you find and seeking to explain its significance. It can be quite rewarding."

"An explorer?" She thought over this new discovery, "So, they travel everywhere? See the unknown and make discoveries?"

"That's right. They also collect from these discovers, including bringing back evidence to labs for future study. They've done a lot in our years and so much is still to be discovered."

Pebbles had never thought of this. It never came to mind that being something such as this was something she'll want to do in her life. She enjoyed going to different places and who knows; maybe one day she'll make a discovery.

"I….I really like that idea," Her optics lit up with happiness, "You really think I should be an explorer?"

"That choice is up to you," He told her, "Be whatever you want to be, no matter what. Do what you want in life and never let others judge or tell you otherwise."

Her optics sparkled at his words and within seconds she leaped at him both her arms wrapping around his neck tightly and giving him a warm hug.

Landmine was taken back by the action but it wasn't long before he gave into the warmth of her embrace. Feeling the kindness and joy in a sparkling's hug was something he missed dearly. It reminded him of his family, who of course he missed every day.

Pebbles soon moved away and sat in his lap with a beaming smile "Thank you, Landmine."

"What for?"

"For keeping me company and talking."

"I should be the one thanking you, Pebbles," He returned the smile, "You really made my day. It felt nice to speak of my family again. Thank you for listening."

"Ohana."

"Sorry?" His optics narrowed holding a smile.

"Ohana means family," Pebbles remembered one of her favourite sayings, "It means no one gets forgotten."

' _Ohana.'_ He thought to himself with a chuckle and liked the word already.

Pebbles, being the sparkling she was thought of an idea, "I feel like doing some painting, can I do one of your family for you?"

"You may do anything you like," Honestly he was joyed for her to do one.

"Cool." She slid off from his lap and started to slowly skips out the room.

Landmine quickly thought it over before asking, "Pebbles?"

"Yeah?" She stopped and turned around to face him.

"Do you mind if I join you?" His inner fatherly figure was emerging and all he wanted to do was drop his work and spend more time with the sparkling.

Pebbles looked more than happy before running over and grabbing his servos with his own and dragging him out the room.

Landmine couldn't remember the last time he felt like this. But it was a good feeling, something he didn't ever want to go away.

He may not have his family anymore and nothing will ever replace them. Pebbles was the perfect sparkling just to keep him smiling and forget his troubles.

Nothing seemed so bad anymore.

* * *

 _I hope this turned out the way everyone wanted it. Again sorry this took so long. Thanks so much for reading, ideas are always welcome and don't forget to review._

 _Song's used are Everybody Wants to be a cat from_ _The Aristocats and Just keep swimming from Finding Nemo._


End file.
